The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise
by AprilL23
Summary: AU. Haley is best friends with Nathan. And she is tutoring Jeremy, a troubled classmate, who is involved in a dangerous gang. Read more to find out... On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know that I have two other stories that I just started, but this was a request and I just couldn't not do it. And sorry to Courtney and Mienkie, I know you guys have made a request too. But I was on a major writer's block and couldn't get the stories started. I will do them, eventually. And for my other two stories, I will continue to update them as well. I already have a system worked out when I will update each of them. Okay so I'll quit rambling about it so you can check out this new story!

Summary: This is AU. And Nathan and Haley are best friends, Nathan is a jerk, like in season 1, to everyone except Haley. It's the middle of senior year. Lucas and Nathan don't hate each other, but they don't really like each other.

Request for: My little sis Jaydee!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Chapter 1

Haley James sat waiting in the tutor center, getting out necessary books for her study session. She was currently tutoring a fellow classmate who was behind in his classes for family problems.

She looked up when she heard books hit the table across from her. "Hey Jeremy ready to enter the world of Calculus?"

Jeremy looked down at her, his expression void of any emotion. Haley took notice of his attitude and knew exactly what his problem was. Ever since she began tutoring him two weeks ago, they quickly became friends. He was in a bad situation with his older brother, and didn't know how to get out of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him with a sympathetic look. "We could study later."

"No, I have a quiz tomorrow that I need to pass." Jeremy replied while opening his book. "Besides it's nothing."

Haley knew that he was lying. She could feel the angst radiating off him. "No, we're going to talk about what it is that is bothering you first. You won't be able to concentrate fully until you do." She stated reaching across the table and closing his book.

Jeremy looked up at her with his dusky black eyes. "I really appreciate your concern Haley, but there is nothing you can do to help me."

"Well if you talk about it, you might feel better. Instead of letting your problems eat you alive." She expressed leaning back, and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that she had gotten him to cave when he too, leaned back in his chair. "So what did Tony do this time?"

He tilts his head back and let's out a chuckle. He was really glad that Haley became his friend, even though he knew that it was only out of pity for him. She knew about his demented situation with his older brother. "Well let's see, where do I start?" He glanced around the room to make sure nobody could hear what he was about to say. "Okay so last night Tony came across this guy that had been talking shit about him. So him and the guys ganged up on him, and let's just say that it wasn't pretty. I tried to leave cause I didn't want to watch them beat some helpless guy, over some stupid bullshit. And then Tony flipped out on me." Jeremy looked up at Haley and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Jeremy you need to do something about this. You can't keep living in fear." Haley said her voice full of sadness. She was extremely worried about his brother hurting him. Everyone in town knew of Tony Gonzalez and his 'gang'. They were dangerous, and everyone feared them.

"You don't think I know this Haley?" Jeremy exclaimed his voice becoming slightly higher. "You and I both know that Tony will never cut me loose."

"Well what about the police? I know he's your brother but if you think he will hurt you..."

"Hell even the police are scared of my brother! How do you think he gets away with all the shit he pulls?" Jeremy asks cutting her off.

"You could always move out. Look Nathan has his own apartment, I could talk to him for you." Haley offers, knowing that Nathan probably wouldn't go for it.

"Get real, Nathan hates me." Jeremy replied incredulously.

"He doesn't hate you." She stated trying to sound convincing. "He just puts up a wall with people he doesn't know."

"Even if he was to let me move in, Tony would eventually find me. And then Nathan would be at risk too, and I couldn't do that to him." He stated leaning forward, while looking down at his feet.

"Jeremy...I don't know," Haley said lost in thought as she brought a hand up to run through her long locks of hair. "There has to be someway you can get away from...Something so he will let you live your own life."

"Yeah I wish there was...Can we please just not talk about it right now?" He asked still looking down at his shoes.

"Fine. Did you the worksheet I gave you the other day?" Haley questioned opening her textbook back up.

----------------------------------------

Haley walked out of the tutor center an hour later, and headed for her locker. When she got to her destination, she found her best friend waiting for her. He was currently oblivious to her presence. She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her lips at the sight of him.

"Nathan what are you still doing here?" Haley asked startling him out of his reverie about god knows what.

"Jesus Haley when did you get all sneaky?!" Nathan stated causing a giggle to escape her lips. He leaned against the neighboring locker, with his forearm.

"Right. So which hoe bag were you daydreaming about?" She asked sarcastically with a bat of her eyelashes.

He smirked at her question, the same smirk that made her go weak in the knees. But that was something that she would never admit. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied in a teasing manner. "Is Haley jealous?"

"Get over yourself hot shot." She playfully bit back, giving him a light shove.

Nathan put his hands up in the air motioning to his body. "Don't kid yourself, you know you want me Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes as she shut her locker door. "You caught me Scott." She said getting closer to him.

He cocked his eyebrows at her admission, his patented smirk disappearing as his face turned into a stunned expression. "I did?" He was shocked, but wanted to keep the banter light-hearted.

It took everything in her to suppress the giggle that was trying to escape her throat. "Yeah. I want you, I need you, take me now." She replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Nathan's smirk returned as quickly as it left. "See, now I told you that I was irresistible."

"Whatever, come on give me a ride home." Haley said laughing at his enormous ego.

That's how they always were around each other, bantering. They met about four months ago in January. Haley began tutoring him and at first she couldn't stand him. He was such a jerk to everyone back then. That was until she got him to open up to her, and they've been best friends ever since.

Nathan walked up next to her and draped his arm casually around her shoulders. "That's all I'm good for isn't it? A ride home." He asked putting his hand up to his heart, feigning hurt. "That hurts Haley."

Haley wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a side hug. "That's where your wrong Scott. You're also good for..." She pretended to think for a minute, then glanced up at him. "No your right, that is all you're good for."

Nathan faked a shocked expression before rubbing his knuckles on the top of her head, giving her a 'nuggy'.

---------------------------------

Jeremy walked into his house and headed straight for his room. He figured that avoiding his brother would be his best bet. No sooner than he sat down on his bed to start studying, Tony walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony yelled menacingly from the doorway.

"I was at the tutor center." Jeremy cautiously replies.

"Why the fuck do you need to be tutored?" Tony shot at him coldly.

"Because I'm failing my classes." He replied looking back down at his open calculus book.

"Who gives a shit about school! I dropped out, and look at me now." Tony stated motioning towards himself. When Jeremy didn't acknowledge him, he walked over and snatched the book off the bed.

"Come on Tony I have test tomorrow." Jeremy pleaded for him to give him the book back.

"Does this have to do with that little bitch you've been hanging out with?" Tony asked holding the book up from his brother's reach. "She has been filling your head with bullshit!"

"It's not like that." Jeremy stated looking into his brother's jet black eyes.

"You better hope so, not just for your sake, but for her's too." Tony stated calmly.

Jeremy knew the meaning of his words, and feared for Haley's well-being. So he came up with the first thing that popped into his head. "Come on Tony, I'm only trying to get into her pants man." He said trying to sound casual.

Tony stared his younger brother down for a moment. Finally convinced that he was telling the truth, Tony began laughing. "Sorry bro...You should have just said so. She is fine piece of ass, send her to me when your done with her."

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah...Well I didn't want to say anything, she's been playing hard to get."

"My favorite type. Bring her to the party this weekend and get her drunk, maybe me and gang could have a round too." Tony suggested, but came out more of a demand. He wiggled his eyebrows at Jeremy then left his room.

Jeremy cursed to himself, knowing that he had to bring Haley now. Or, else his brother and his gooneys would beat him like they did that guy the night before.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Haley was putting her books away at her locker, getting ready to go to lunch. Nathan came walking up to her with a huge grin plastered on his face. And automatically her face broke out into a grin as well.

"Hey what are you grinning about?" She asked shutting her locker door, and turning to face him.

"Oh nothing...Except for the, A I got on my History test." He stated casually like it was an everyday thing for him.

"Shut up!" Haley exclaimed excitedly as she flung her arms around his neck. Nathan responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her body flush against his own. He would ace all his tests if it meant he could hold her this close.

"Thanks to you though" Nathan whispered into her ear causing chills to down her spine.

"I didn't even help you study" She stated pulling away from to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"No but you are the one that got me back on track in the first place. So it still is your doing." He pointed out. "How about we celebrate this..."

"Hey Haley!" Jeremy said walking up from behind Nathan cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Hey Jeremy, you seem happier today!" Haley said smiling at him. "How'd your test go?"

"I didn't get an A but I got a B plus!" Jeremy replied happily.

Nathan glared at him while Haley gave him a hug. He just came up and interrupted him right when we was finally going to ask Haley out.

"I knew you could do it." Haley said softly while pulling away from him.

"So you want to come to a party with me Saturday night, to celebrate?" Jeremy asked nervously.

Nathan shook his head out of annoyance, he didn't like Jeremy. Not one bit. And here he was asking Haley to go to a party. A party in which will probably have his brother's gang in attendance.

"Sure! Sounds like fun." Haley replied with a sweet smile.

Jeremy put on a fake smile, knowing that there was sure to be trouble. He then turned to Nathan. "You can come to if you want?"

"Yeah Nathan we can celebrate your A too!" Haley suggested putting a hand on his arm. Nathan looked down at her and knew he couldn't say no.

"Okay I'll be there" He knew that he couldn't let her go to the party by herself. All those gang bangers would be there, and they liked messing with innocent girls like Haley.

"So it's settled then. I'll see you guys later." Jeremy said while sending Haley a smile before walking off down the hall.

She smiled back and then turned her attention to Nathan. "What was it that you were going to ask?"

"Nothing, come on I'm starving"

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there was the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (For Language)

The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Chapter 2

Haley was in her bedroom getting ready for school, Lucas Scott was lying on her bed looking at one of her magazines. Lucas looked up from the bed and saw her putting on some lip gloss.

"Since when did you start wearing makeup?"

Haley looked at him through her mirror while putting the cap back on the tube of clear lip gloss. "It's just lip gloss, not lipstick."

"It's still makeup. You aren't wearing that for Nathan are you?" Lucas watched as she started laughing from her spot at her vanity table. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Haley stood up and turned around to face her lifelong best friend. Lucas kept a serious expression firmly planted on his features. "Come on Luke! Its Nathan we're talking about here."

"You guys have been hanging out a lot here lately. Is there anything I should know about?" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Luke be serious. We are just friends, like you and me." She motioned between him and herself. "Besides Nathan's definitely not my type, and I'm not his."

-------------------------------------

Nathan stood just outside Haley's bedroom door listening to the conversation taking place. He had come up the stairs a few minutes ago to give Haley a ride to school. When he heard his name in the conversation, he had stopped dead in his tracks to listen. Now he wishes he hadn't heard a thing. So he decides to just act like nothing has happened and continue to be 'just friends' with the girl he thought was 'different'.

He walks into the bedroom with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey you ready to go to school?"

Haley and Lucas both look to Nathan with somewhat shocked expressions. Both wondering if he had heard anything that was just said. Lucas sets the magazine down beside him and gets up from Haley's bed.

"I forgot a book at home. See you at school Hales." Lucas smiled at Haley before leaving the bedroom.

"Was he leaving because of me?" Nathan asked after his brother left the room.

"He said he forgot a book." Haley replied putting her own books into her bag. "So we gonna study together this weekend for finals next week?"

Nathan looked down at Haley, their eyes locking. It actually hurt him to physically to look at her, knowing she didn't feel the same way about him.

Haley caught the hurt look that flashed through his eyes. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his arm, and felt him flinch at her touch like he had been burned. "Nate?"

He pulled back a little but gave her a fake smile. "Nothing. Of course we're going to study together. How else am I going to pass these stupid ass tests?"

She knew deep down that he was lying, but she also knew that Nathan won't talk about his feelings. Unless he's ready to, and it's not wise to push him. "That's the spirit!" Haley playfully smacked him on the chest with a huge smile that lit up her face.

Nathan's face broke out into a big genuine smile. He couldn't help it, everytime she would smile he would too. She had that affect on him, she brought him happiness. Something he didn't think he could accomplish after spending a lifetime with Dan Scott.

-------------------------------

"Come on Tony" Jeremy sat in his brothers 1986 Monte Carlo, waiting for him to come out of the convenience store. Tony had offered Jeremy a ride to school, an offer Jeremy wished he had declined.

Just as he was about to get out and go see what the hold up was, Tony came walking out with a girl. Jeremy leaned back in the seat and let out an irritated sigh as he watched his brother flirt with one of the local 'ghetto' chicks.

After several minutes and a short make-out session, Tony finally had the car back on the road. "We need to make a stop to pick up some money."

Jeremy looked to his brother in astonishment. "I have to get to school Tony. I'm already five minutes late."

Tony glanced over at him with a sneer. "You'll get there when you get there. Besides money is more important than school. And this can't wait, this guy has owed me for two weeks now." Tony turned the CD player up so loud that trunk began to rattle. They pulled up to a stoplight right next to a Tree Hill police car. Tony leered over at the officers who didn't dare to look over at him.

Jeremy watched the interaction and shook his head. The music coming from the car was surely over the noise ordinance law, and yet the police didn't give a damn.

After ten minutes of driving they pulled to a stop in front of a broken down apartment complex. There was two old guys out front taking turns hitting a crack pipe. Jeremy then wondered if Haley and her friends even knew that this part of town existed.

Tony got out and one of the old guys came up to him begging for some more drugs. Jeremy watched as Tony yelled at him then knocked the guy out. He turned around, and yelled for Jeremy to follow him inside.

Once inside they walked up to the third floor to apartment D. Jeremy looked around while Tony pounded on the door, there were people passed out throughout the hallway. Finally a woman holding what looked to be a two year old opened the door.

"DJ's not here" She narrowed her eyes at Tony.

"How about I look for myself?" Tony pushed her out of the way with one arm, almost knocking her down. Jeremy followed his brother into the dirty apartment reluctantly. Their two other older kids sitting at a small table eating cereal.

"He's not here Tony!" The woman said walking up to stand in front him. "I haven't seen him for three days!"

"You better get out of my way bitch." Tony growled in a calm voice. The woman sat down beside one of the kids at the table. Jeremy contemplated about running out of there and to school. He knew that Tony would chase after him and then kick his ass if he did.

Tony turned to look at Jeremy. "Stay here and make sure this dumb bitch doesn't try to do anything stupid." Jeremy nodded his head and watched his brother walk down a small hallway into a bedroom.

A second later, Jeremy jumped at the sound of stuff breaking from the room Tony had gone into. The kids at the table began to cry along with their mother. Jeremy could hear some guy, most likely DJ, pleading with Tony to give him another day to get the money he owes him. A couple minutes later Tony came walking out into the small kitchen grabbing a towel and wiping some blood off his knuckles.

"Come on" Tony headed out the door. Jeremy turned and gave the woman and her kids a sympathetic smile before following his brother out.

--------------------------------------

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Haley said to an older couple that was leaving the cafe she was working at. It was almost time for her shift to be over, and she was dead tired. Karen's Cafe had been packed that night.

She looked up from the table she was wiping off when the sound of the bell above the door rang. And she couldn't hide the smile when she saw that it was Nathan entering the cafe.

"Hey you!" Haley smiled up at him with her big brown eyes shining. "What brings you in here?"

Nathan smirked down at her smaller figure. "I heard the wait staff wasn't too bad to look at." She flicked him with the washcloth that she was holding. "Hey! I didn't hear about them being abusive."

Haley let out a giggle as she made her way behind the counter to help Karen clean up. "Your food is almost done Nathan." Karen smiled warmly at him as he sat down at the counter.

"Thanks Karen. Your food has saved me yet again." Nathan smiled back.

"Well if your lazy butt would just learn how to cook then you wouldn't need to be saved." Haley spat at him in a teasing manner.

Nathan shook his head and whispered to Karen, "Your staff is very rude, you should definitely get some new help around here." Karen laughed at the two as they stuck there tongues out at each other before heading into the kitchen.

"Haley, about this party tomorrow night..." Nathan started.

"What party?" Lucas asked sitting a couple seats away from Nathan at the counter.

Haley looked up from refilling salt shakers. "Hey Luke! Where have you been?"

Nathan rolled his eyes in annoyance, man did he hate being interrupted.

"At Peyton's. So what party are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked again.

"Oh, Jeremy asked Nathan and myself to come to a party with him." Haley replied focusing on the task at hand.

"Jeremy Gonzalez?" Lucas emphasized his last name.

"Yeah I was going to tell her that we shouldn't go." Nathan chimed in, knowing that Lucas would agree with him on this one.

"Why not? He's my friend too." Haley sighed looking up at Nathan.

"Because his brother is bad news. And he's probably going to be there." Lucas added glancing at Nathan, as they finally shared, a mutual understanding.

"It'll be fine. I'm a big girl, and just because everyone else in this town is scared of Tony Gonzalez, doesn't mean that I am." Haley shot at them. "I'm going with, or without you. End of discussion."

"Here's your food...Hi Lucas when did you get here?" Karen asked completely oblivious to the thick tension between the three.

"A while ago." Lucas muttered while sending Haley a 'we'll talk later' look before heading into the back.

Nathan paid Karen for the food and turned to Haley. "You want a ride home?"

She contemplated the offer for a moment. "Sure" She yelled a quick bye to Karen and Lucas and left with Nathan.

Nathan and Haley drove in a comfortable silence for a good five minutes before any one spoke. "I agree with Luke on this one Hales. I don't think that we should go."

Haley looked over at him and shook her head. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I know you can. But with a bunch of gang bangers? Get real Haley, they get off on messing with girls like you." Nathan shot at her, getting angry with her being so naive with everything.

"Girls like me? What's that supposed to mean?" She cocked an eyebrow at him while folding her arms across her chest.

Nathan pulled up in her driveway and parked the car before turning back to face her. "It means innocent, beautiful, smart, good girls."

"That's so cliche'. Just because I do good in school and at home, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you and Lucas to protect me." Haley got out of the car slamming the door shut.

Nathan followed suit making sure to slam his door harder. "When your around guys like them, you need protection!"

She let out a deep breath and then stormed up to her front door, but stopped midway and whipped around to face Nathan again. "Jeremy is a good friend and I know that he wouldn't let his brother and his 'gang' mess with me!"

"Well how do you know that he wouldn't mess with you?" Nathan stayed put in his spot by his car.

"You are unbelievable!" Haley yelled incredulously with her hands on her hips. "The same reason that I knew you wouldn't mess with me. Or are you?"

Nathan's blood was boiling over now. "You know what? Go to the party by yourself then...And don't call me when you do need protection!" He shot her one last glare before getting in his car and peeling down the street.

Haley stood there watching as Nathan turned the corner. How could he be so immature about everything, boggled her mind. He could infuriate her like no other, maybe that's why she loved him so much. Wait where did that come from? She didn't love him. Maybe a small crush, or attraction, but definitely not love right?

-------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all replies! They make me the happiest person in the world! Sorry for such the long wait on an update.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Chapter 3

Haley trudged through her front door and up to her room. It was the times like these when she missed her parents most. They might not have been the most mature parents, but if she needed them, they were there. Now tonight she was angry and could use a shoulder to lean on, figures it would be a night when she was alone. Usually whenever she needed someone, she would call Lucas in a heartbeat. However he was one of the people she was angry with. Besides that he was probably with Brooke or Peyton, or, both.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up the photo of Nathan she took of him after winning the MVP award in basketball. He looked so happy and carefree in the picture. She trailed a finger down his smiling face eliciting a smile of her own. She was tempted to pick up her phone and call him to apologize for being so stubborn. But that would mean she had to admit that she was wrong, and she wasn't wrong.

Nothing bad would happen to her at that party, she was sure of it. Jeremy had to good of a heart to let anything happen. Ugh...She hated fighting with Nathan! Why did he have to be such a jerk about it and say he wasn't going to go? She was actually looking forward to going to a party with him. With hopes of maybe having a drink or two and accidentally fall on his lips, and if he didn't kiss her back she could just blame it on the alcohol. Haley chuckled as the image of herself trying to pull that one off.

Hold on a second, here she was fantasizing of kissing him when she was supposed to be mad. Maybe she was falling for him after all. Sure she has always had fantasies about him before, but she just chalked it up to curiosity. Then she would try to think of a time when she had fantasized about Lucas. Zilch, except for the occasional freaky weird dreams. You know the kind where you wake up immediately and feel sick to your stomach at what had taken place in said dream.

Haley sighed as she set the picture back down on her desk and changed into her pajamas. She pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled underneath attempting to go to sleep.

------------------------------------

Haley wrapped a towel around herself and quickly made her way out of the bathroom to retrieve her ringing phone. She checked the caller id and saw that it said hot shot.

"Hello" She answered and headed back for the bathroom.

"Hey," Nathan replied and it was hard to tell what kind of mood he was in by the tone of his voice. He didn't sound mad or happy for that matter. "Are you still going?"

And there it was. Haley sighed as she wiped the moisture of the mirror with her hand. "Nathan...I really don't want to argue with you anymore."

Nathan scoffed feeling himself get angry again. "I have a bad feeling about that party Hales...All those guys that will be there are bad news..."

"I can take care of myself," Haley cut him off growing annoyed by the conversation.

"Yeah right! You're afraid of the old geezer at the gas station by my apartment." Nathan took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. Why in the hell wouldn't she just listen to him?!

"He's always trying to touch me! Besides that he looks like a murderer, and that is so not the point Nathan! Look if it makes you feel better I have pepper spray in my purse." Haley pulled on her panties underneath her towel.

"What is pepper spray going to do against twenty gang members carrying guns and knives?" He spit out incredulously. His temper boiled completely over when he heard Haley begin to laugh. "Why do you think this is so funny?"

She knew he was pissed off now from her laughing. But she couldn't help it, she's never heard, him over exaggerate like this before. "I'm sorry, but don't you think your going overboard with it just a little?"

"No! Damnit Haley," He exhaled another deep breath. "Just please call me when you get there." He hung up the phone before she had a chance to respond.

Haley shut her phone and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe he is right. She's never seen Nathan so upset and worried before. "I'll just stop by for a minute and then leave." She nodded her head in confirmation of her new plans.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night Nathan walked into Karen's Cafe, he took a seat next to Lucas at the counter. There were a few people finishing up their meals, but other than that the place was dead. Lucas looked to his brother when he sat down next to him with shock written all over his face.

"Where's Haley?" Lucas questioned looking straight ahead.

"She went to that party." Nathan sighed leaning his forearms on the counter in front of him.

Lucas looked to him as if he grew a third head. "You let her go to that party by herself? Are you stupid?"

Nathan whipped around to face Lucas. "I tried to stop her from going altogether. But no she had pepper spray in her purse so she'll be just fine!" He imitated Haley from earlier on the phone.

Lucas chuckled at his impersonation of his best friend. He immediately stopped laughing when realization hit him as to who evoked it. "Sounds just like Haley," he glanced to Nathan and that's when he noticed the fear and concern in his eyes. Something that surprised him even more so, than him sitting next to him, voluntarily. "I'm sure she won't stay long."

"I don't see how your so calm about it," Nathan turned around on his stool so that his back is leaning against the counter. "She's at a party with a bunch of gang members for crying out loud!"

"I thought you was supposed to go with her?" Lucas turned in his seat mimicking Nathan's stance.

"Yeah well...I was being stubborn. I didn't think that she would actually go by herself." Nathan leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes you have to be the one to cave first. You should know by now that Haley sure as hell isn't going to."

Nathan smiled. "That's for sure."

----------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the house that was crowded with at least a hundred people partying. She recognized a few people from school, but everyone else looked older. There were people in the kitchen with beer bongs and whatnot. She passed the living room where a couple girls were stripping for a room full of guys. This place was crazy. She had been drug to a couple parties by Brooke and Peyton, but this topped them all.

She squeezed through a group of guys in a hallway, all which were ogling her and sending her explicit remarks. She was about to head for the door when she ran straight into Jeremy. Thank god!

"Hey! I didn't think you were going to show." Jeremy shouted over Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg's Gin and Guice that was currently playing throughout the house.

"I thought that I would at least stop by for a minute." Haley politely smiled at him. "This is a crazy party!"

Jeremy laughed nervously when he spotted his brother and the gang across the room. "You want to go in the kitchen? It's not as noisy." He led Haley towards the kitchen when she nodded in agreement. Glancing back he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the gang hadn't noticed Haley.

Once in the large kitchen, Jeremy also noted that Nathan wasn't present. "Where's Nathan?"

"We got into an argument. He was being a jerk." Haley shrugged as she watched some guys chug down beers in a race.

Jeremy smiled knowingly. "I told you that he doesn't like me."

"He's just overprotective of me for some reason." Haley shook her head. She really didn't feel like talking about it right now.

Jeremy chuckled at how dumb she could be for being so smart. "He's jealous," she looked at him in disbelief. "Anyone can tell that he likes you."

"Please! Nathan likes tall blonde and fake. And I'm far from that description." She threw her head back laughing.

"Maybe so, but I almost guarantee that he has the hots for you. In fact, I'll bet money on it." Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at her causing her to laugh even more so.

"Well, well, well," Tony Gonzalez smiled at his brother and then let his eyes roam over Haley in her mid thigh denim skirt and white tank top. "Look what we got here."

Jeremy's mouth went dry and he felt like he had a huge lump in his throat. This was not good.

Haley stopped laughing at glanced around the group of guys that had walked up to them. There was like seven of them and they all had on wife beaters and dickies. Each one of them had various tattoos covering their arms and chests. She recognized the guy in the front as Jeremy's older brother. So this was the gang. She was seriously regretting, coming to the party now.

--------------------------------------

"She is? No way!" Nathan laughed shaking his head. "I'm going to torture her about that so bad."

"Ah man you can't. She will kick my ass if she found out I told you." Lucas looked to his younger brother with a serious expression.

"You do realize that we're talking about Haley right?" Nathan asked amused at how serious he got.

"Yeah and she hits hard for being so tiny." Lucas chuckled at how girly he sounded. He glanced up when he saw his mother walk in the cafe. The shock evident on her face at the sight of the two boys getting along, and actually laughing together.

"Hey Lucas...Nathan," Karen smiled at them as she headed behind the counter. She then realized that someone was missing. "Where's Haley?"

"She went to a party." Lucas deadpanned.

Karen's head shot up at the news. "With Brooke and Peyton?"

"No" Nathan chimed in glancing at the clock on the wall. "I've been here for two hours?"

"Well who did she go with?" Karen prodded glancing between the two boys.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Haley's number while Lucas filled Karen in with the details. He couldn't believe that he had been there for two hours talking to Lucas. Someone who has practically been his enemy all his life.

The phone rang five times before the voicemail picked up. Damnit! He had to go by that party and check on her. He walked back over to Lucas and Karen. "I'm going to the party real quick."

"You want me to come?" Lucas offered.

Nathan sighed. "No it's alright, she was supposed to come hereafter the party. I'm just going to see if she left yet."

"Alright well call me if you need anything." Lucas nodded his head at him when Nathan gave him a thankful smile before heading out of the cafe. He turned around to face his mother who looked so happy. Was those tears in her eyes?

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along now." Karen beamed ruffling his hair a bit.

"Come on Mom." Lucas whined moving his head.

---------------------------------------------

Haley stood there feeling extremely uncomfortable under the leering of all the guys. "Hi I'm Haley James, Jeremy's tutor." she offered her hand politely while forcing a fake smile.

Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her into his side. Haley almost screamed at his sudden actions throwing her off guard. His arm wrapped around her waist while his hand snaked around to rest on her stomach. She tried to pull out of the tight embrace but he wasn't about to let her go. "Jeremy has said so much about you," she looked to Jeremy for some sort of help. He only looked away from her silent pleading. "Your right little brother, she is fine as hell."

"I was just saying bye to Jeremy. I have to get home." Haley tried getting away again, however Tony was much more powerful. She contemplated for a moment about pulling out the pepper spray and hosing him with it. But seeing all these guys for the first time, she was beginning to believe that they did have guns and knives.

"Yeah she has to work early in the morning." Jeremy mumbled and Tony shot him a glare causing him to look away.

"Uh...That's right I have to get up early." Haley added wiggling in his strong hold against her.

"The party just got started. You got to at least drink a beer before you go." Tony smiled down at her mischievously. One of the guys handed him a red plastic cup. "Here drink up, then your free to go."

Haley looked at the cup of alcohol and then back up to Tony. "I don't drink."

"Party rules baby, you can't leave without drinking at least one cup." The guy that handed him the cup chortled.

Haley looked between the guys and knew they wouldn't budge unless she drank it. "Fine, I get to leave after I drink it right?"

Tony nodded his head with a devious smile. Haley let out a sigh and took the cup from him, chugging it until there was nothing left. "And you said you don't drink. You just drank that like a champ." Tony glanced over at Jeremy with a wink.

Haley wiped her mouth off with her hand grimacing at the bitter after taste. She turned to look at Jeremy. "Thanks for inviting me, see you on Monday?" He nodded at her with an apologetic smile. She didn't return it but instead turned to glare up at Tony. "You can let me go now."

"Sure thing baby. Make sure you come back for the next party." Tony smirked at her removing his arm from her waist.

Haley walked away and didn't turn back. One of the guys turned to Tony with a chuckle. "How far do you think she'll get?"

"She won't make it out the front door." Tony stated smugly watching Haley disappear into the crowd.

Jeremy whipped around to face his older brother. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say that you'll get your chance to fuck her in about five minutes. And if you back out, it will be your ass." Tony practically growled at him before turning to the rest of the gang. "Then we get to have a go when your all done little brother."

All the guys whistled and hollered while Jeremy stood there feeling like he was about ready to faint.

--------------------------------------

Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, so, so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've had a boost of inspiration and got this chapter done. Look for an update on my other two stories also, probably within the next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T (Language and violence)

The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_Haley walked away and didn't turn back. One of the guys turned to Tony with a chuckle. "How far do you think she'll get?"_

_"She won't make it out the front door." Tony stated smugly watching Haley disappear into the crowd. _

_Jeremy whipped around to face his older brother. "What did you do?"_

_"Let's just say that you'll get your chance to fuck her in about five minutes. And if you back out, it will be your ass." Tony practically growled at him before turning to the rest of the gang. "Then we get to have a go when your all done little brother."_

_All the guys whistled and hollered while Jeremy stood there feeling like he was about ready to faint_.

-------------------------------

Haley pushed her way through the crowd of people into the hallway. Suddenly her body felt like she hadn't slept in weeks, and everything around her started to blur. _What the hell, I only had one beer! _She felt a hand reach up and grab her wrist, and, before she could say a word she was led through a door and down a dark stairway.

"What's going on?" Haley's voice came out all groggy like she had just woken up. She was trying to adjust to the sudden darkness and tripped over her own foot. A hand reached and grabbed her waist steadying her from falling on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Haley could barely make out the owner of the voice as it sounded like it was fading out. Then a dim light flickered onto her right and she could make out a figure standing in front of her. She blinked her eyes to be able to make out who it was, and realized that it was Jeremy.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when her surroundings completely faded out and her legs gave out sending her to the ground. On the way down her head hit a table rendering her completely unconscious.

---------------------------------

Nathan drove down Main street as a wave of panic washed over him. He had just hung up his cell after trying to reach Haley for the tenth time. Why wasn't she answering? His stomach was churning with fear that something had happened to her. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He would kill everyone in that party if something had happened to her.

He kept trying to reassure himself that everything was fine, that she only had her cell on vibrate. But the closer that he got to his destination the more his insides twisted. He wanted to smack himself for being so stupid and stubborn, for letting her go alone.

Nathan turned onto the street that the party was located and immediately saw a house on the left with cars all around, and people standing outside wasted. He double parked out front, not even caring if it became, stolen or hit by a drunk going home.

When he started walking through the front yard, a few local gang members were talking about him. About how preppy he looked or how he was in the wrong neighborhood, and would get his ass kicked. Any other time Nathan would've stopped and knocked one them out for running there mouths, but he had a more important priority tonight.

Haley.

-------------------------------

Jeremy stood staring down at Haley and tried to think fast. He knew that he couldn't do what his brother expected him to do. He tried to think of a way to get her out of that house and to safety, without being seen. However he knew that was a lost cause, cause his brother saw him take Haley into the basement, and was sure that he would be waiting outside the door. So he picked her up and laid her down on a sofa and noticed a small gash on her temple. There was blood trickling down the side of her face and into her hair.

She looked so helpless lying there unconscious. Why did he even ask her to come in the first place? He should've just taken the ass beaten from his brother than to put her through this.

Jeremy jumped at the sound of the basement door opening and reacted quickly by bending down and slightly ripping the top of Haley's tank top so that her bra was now showing. All the while, apologizing to her and telling her everything would be alright. Even though she couldn't hear a thing that he was saying.

Before he had a chance to turn around to see who it was, a fist connected with his nose sending him flying to the ground. He reached up and felt the blood gushing instantly. He looked up to see Nathan Scott glaring down at him.

"It's not what it looks..." Jeremy didn't get a chance to finish cause Nathan pulled him up by his collar and had him pinned up against a wall.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!" Nathan was so furious, his jaw was clenched. One glance at Haley on that couch with her shirt tore, automatically had his fist connecting with Jeremy's face again. This time, he hit his jaw, eliciting fresh blood from the corner of his mouth. "YOU WILL FUCKING DIE FOR TOUCHING HER!"

Jeremy could feel the warm blood in his mouth now. He looked to Nathan with fear etched all over his already swollen face. "I wasn't going to do it! I thought you was my brother coming down her! I swear, I would never do that to her or any one for that matter! Please you have to get her out of here." He pleaded his voice slightly cracking.

Nathan looked at him astonished. Did he really think that he was going to buy his bull? He looked back over at Haley's helpless body and released Jeremy. "I don't want you to fucking move until I'm out of this house with her. And when I get her back home safely, I'm coming back. You will get what you deserve."

Jeremy only nodded nervously, while keeping his back firmly against the wall. Nathan moved quickly over to Haley and took off his polo shirt to cover her exposed bra. He then picked her up and headed back upstairs. When he reached the top he saw Tony and his gang out the corner of his eye. He quickly took off out the front door and into his car, when he saw that they were advancing toward him yelling threats at him, even when he was long down the road.

--------------------------------

Nathan drove all the way back to the other side of town to Haley's house and quickly carried her inside. Once he had her placed safely in her own bed, he pulled out his cell and dialed Karen's Cafe. He prayed that they weren't already closed and that Lucas was still there.

It rang three times before the familiar woman's voice answered. "Karen's Cafe, how may I help you?"

"Karen it's Nathan, is Lucas still there?" He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. He was anything but calm right now.

"Yeah hold on a second." She replied sweetly, and then he heard her yell for Lucas to pick up the phone.

Nathan looked back down at Haley lying in her bed completely out of it. And that's when the guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. This was all his fault.

"Hello?"

"Lucas I need you to come over to Haley's house right now." Nathan could hear his voice cracking with emotion while his eyes stayed trained on the girl that owned his heart.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Lucas could hear the panic and fear in his brothers voice causing himself to become frightened.

"She was drugged, and Jeremy was about to rape her man. I don't know who else to call." Nathan could feel himself about ready to break down, so he began pacing in front of the bed to calm down. His eyes never leaving Haley.

Lucas felt his stomach drop. "I'll be there in a second." He didn't even wait for Nathan to reply before hanging up.

Nathan shut his cell and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Haley. He reached down and used his shirt that was covering her up to wipe at the dried up blood away from her face. The cut wasn't bleeding badly, and didn't look like it needed stitches. He brushed a couple stray hairs out of her face and that's when he felt a tear roll down his own face.

How could he let her go to that kind of party by herself? Knowing that something like this would happen to her.

"I'm so sorry Hales. I should've been there to protect you. I promise that I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again. And I promise that Jeremy will get punished for this, he will pay." Nathan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and forehead. "You are my everything Haley James."

He sat there staring at her sleeping form for the next five minutes until Lucas came running into her bedroom. Nathan looked up and saw that Peyton was right behind Lucas looking terrified. He reached up and covertly wiped his eyes while standing up and facing the two worried friends.

"What happened she's bleeding?" Lucas asked sitting down in the spot Nathan had vacated. Peyton disappeared into Haley's bathroom and grabbed a washcloth.

"I don't know. I went into the basement and Jeremy was bending over her. Her shirt was tore, I don't think he did anything else." Nathan replied feeling his blood begin to boil once again thinking about it.

"Do you know what he drugged her with?" Peyton asked while wiping the dry blood from Haley's face.

"No, but she won't wake up. She's breathing normally like she was sedated." Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "Will you guys stay here with her?"

Lucas looked into Nathan's eyes for the first time since entering the room. They were almost black and he could see the rage that was dying to be unleashed. It surprised the hell out of him. He didn't think that he cared that much for his best friend. He always thought that he was just using Haley to piss himself off. It was crystal clear now that Nathan actually had a heart, unlike their father.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked even though he knew the answer.

"I'm going back there to kill that little fucking punk." Nathan huffed outraged.

"Nathan I know you're mad , but I don't think that's a good idea. I think that we should let the cops handle it." Lucas declared trying to convince his younger brother not to do anything stupid.

Nathan looked at him incredulously. "Are fucking serious man? The cops don't mess with them guys! I'm going to make sure he pays for this."

"He's right Nathan. Don't go back there, Haley needs you here now." Peyton chimed in looking up at him. She thought if she said Haley needed him that he would stay. It was obvious that he had strong feelings for her.

"I'll be back." With that Nathan walked out before either two had a chance to protest.

Peyton looked to Lucas with a worried expression. "We can't just let him go, you need to stop him before he does something stupid."

"And you think I'm going to be able to stop him?! He'll probably hit me if I get in the way right now." Lucas pointed out. A second later they heard Nathan's car tires squealing on the pavement as he drove down the street.

---------------------------------------

Nathan made it back to the party within five minutes and parked back in the middle of the street. It would only take him a few minutes to do what he needed. Some of the people from the party had left so it wasn't as crowded. He looked around in every room for any sign of Jeremy. He didn't see him or any sign of his brother's gang nowhere.

He headed back toward the basement doubtful that he would still be down there. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around, but could barely see over the dim light. He caught a glimpse of a lamp in the corner and began to make his way over to it when his foot hit something hard on the ground.

He bent down and felt the ground and stuck his hand into a warm liquid. He nearly threw up when he looked at his hand and saw that the liquid was blood. He got up and turned the lamp on and looked back to see where the blood was coming from.

Jeremy.

His body was lying in the middle of the concrete floor surrounded by a big pool of blood around his head. Nathan felt his stomach drop at the sight. His instincts kicked in and he kneeled down beside him to check the side of his neck for a pulse.

None.

He literally threw up in his mouth, when realization hit him that he was indeed dead. His face was covered in so much blood that it was hard to tell what happened to him. Who in the hell did this?

The sound of a girl screaming caused Nathan to fall backwards onto the floor. He looked up to see a couple other people had come down behind the girl to see what was going on.

"Somebody call the cops!" The girl that screamed shouted back behind her. "Your going to jail buddy."

-----------------------------------------------

I know, it's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you guys liked it, let me know what ya'll think!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it makes up for the lost time... I will have updates to all my other stories up as well... So be sure to check them out and let me know what you guys think!! Reviews are love!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Rating: T

The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

Chapter 5

Nathan slowly got up to his feet and looked back up to see more people come down the steps to see what the commotion was. All these people think that he did this to Jeremy. Sure he might've hit him, twice. But there was no way in hell that he did this. He looked back down at the Jeremy's bloody body, and the situation overwhelmed him. He now had blood on his hands, which didn't make him look to innocent at the moment.

"Don't you dare try to move pal, the cops have been called and are on their way!" Someone yelled at him as he took a step forward.

Nathan felt set up and even more, outraged. "I didn't do this! I just found him!"

Nobody looked convinced. And to make matters worse, Nathan could hear the sirens from the ambulance and police. Just flipping great.

Everything else was a blur to Nathan as two police officers came down and read him his rights while placing the handcuffs, firmly on his wrists.

The only picture that stayed in focus was that of Haley James' face.

--

It was now four hours later after Nathan had left after calling Lucas. Peyton sat right beside Haley's bedside with her head in her hands.

"Lucas will you please stop pacing, you're going to make me have a nervous breakdown!" Peyton exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Lucas stopped right in front of Haley's bed and looked at Peyton. "It's been four hours Peyton! Four! Nathan's not answering his phone! What if something happened to him?"

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sure he is fine. Go over there and see for yourself for that matter! Maybe then you will quit freaking out!"

"I don't want to leave Haley, what if she..." Lucas was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Peyton looked up at him hopefully. "Bout damn time...Hello?"

"Lucas where are you?"

Peyton watched as Lucas's face contorted into confusion. "I'm at Haley's house mom. What's going on?"

"Oh Lucas, Deb just called and said that Nathan was in jail. They found that boy Jeremy dead, with Nathan's blood on his hands."

Lucas looked like he had been punched in the gut. There had to be some mistake, he knew Nathan wanted to kick his ass, but not kill him. "They think Nathan did it?"

Peyton got up and walked to Lucas's side with a questioning look.

"I think so, from what Deb said. She went down there with Dan to bail him out. What happened tonight Lucas?"

Lucas sat down in the chair that Peyton was occupying, and retold the events that unfolded that night. Peyton watched his every movement with sneaking occasional glances to make sure that Haley was still fine. After he finished talking to his mother, he let his head rest in his hands.

"What happened to Nathan Lucas?" Peyton asked after several moments.

"Jeremy's dead." Lucas replied calmly. He looked up to Peyton after he heard her gasp.

"What? How?"

"Nathan's in jail right now, they think he did it."

Peyton didn't know what to think. She sunk down to the floor next to Haley's bed. "Do you think that he..." She trailed off not wanting actually to think that Nathan had killed him.

"Honestly no," Lucas offered. "But...I don't know."

"Nathan is not a murderer." Peyton stated, more to herself than to Lucas.

"I don't know Pey, but you should go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Haley."

"I'll stay too."

Both sat there in silence for the next five hours until Haley awoke, with the same lingering question in mind.

Did Nathan really kill Jeremy?

--

Haley's head was pounding when she finally came to. Her eyes fluttered under her closed lids for several moments as she rendered back to consciousness. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she was in her bedroom. But with no recollection as to how she got there. She tried to remember the past nights events, however everything was a big blur.

She slowly sat up on her elbows and reached a hand up to her throbbing head, only to find a nice sized lump with a cut accompanying it. What the hell happened to me? She sheepishly looked over to the clock beside her bed, but her eyes stopped on a figure sleeping in her chair.

"Lucas?" Her voice came out groggily and choked sounding.

Lucas immediately sat upright and looked to his best friend worriedly. "Haley, how you feeling?"

"Like A car hit me, what the hell happened last night, and why are you here?" Haley questioned, her head pounding more so from all the questions swirling around.

Lucas looked sort of relieved that she had no idea as to what she had been through the night before. "Do you remember the party?"

"What party?" Haley was confused but then it hit her like a freight train. "Jeremy's party...What happened?" She asked warily.

"Well Nathan went to make sure you were okay, cause you weren't answering your phone. When he got there he found you had been drugged and Jeremy about to try to rape you." Lucas watched as Haley's hand flew up to her mouth in shock and tears immediately flooded her eyes. "Nathan got to you in time though, nothing severely happened."

"Oh my god..." Haley felt like someone had pulled a rug from out under her feet. Then she realized that Nathan wasn't there. "Where's Nathan?"

Lucas let out a shaky sigh. "He called me last night after he got you home safely. And then he left to go back and beat up Jeremy after I got here. I tried to stop him and make him stay, but he was so furious, and I couldn't reason with him..."

Haley began to panic from Lucas's tone. "Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

"No he's fine. But Jeremy's dead. They think Nathan did it."

Haley gasped so loudly that Peyton, who was sleeping on the floor next to her bed, sat straight up. Causing another shriek from Haley.

"But how? I know Nathan would never _kill _anyone. And who would kill Jeremy?" Haley's head began to throb as the different possibilities raced in her mind. She sat up, placing her hands on her temples hoping the pain would cease.

Lucas got up and grabbed the water and Tylenol on her bedside, handing it to her. "I don't know, but I do know they can't charge Nathan without physical evidence."

"Which they won't find." Peyton chimed in, standing up and stretching as she sat next to Haley on the bed. "So everything will turn out fine."

Haley looked at her and tried to smile, but she couldn't shake the guilty feeling. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have been going to that party at all, let alone by herself.

Lucas knew that she was blaming herself. "Haley this is not your fault. Sure it was stupid to go to the party alone, but Nathan is a big boy. He shouldn't have gone back." He went and sat next to his best friend on the other side of the bed, pulling her into a side hug.

"I know, but this is bad Luke...he didn't get caught cheating on a test...this is murder we're talking about here." Haley stared off into her bedroom, as she finally let the emotions overcome her body. She sobbed into Lucas's shirt, while Peyton softly rubbed her back.

--

Nathan sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair for the hundredth time. Where the hell was his parents at? He looked back around the holding cell, regretting his decision.

There was a guy dressed in women's clothing, complete with make-up, leering at him from across the cell. To the right, there was a huge guy that reminded him of leather face. He was waiting for him to pull a chainsaw out and kill them all. Then there was the junkie in the corner, shaking from withdrawals from god knows what.

"Scott your free to go." The cell door opened as an officer stood waiting for him to exit.

Nathan jumped up and made his way out following the officer down the corridor, and into the reception area. His mom stood up and ran to him, looking him over to make sure he was fine. "Oh my, Nathan, are you all right?"

Dan however stood there looking void of any emotion. Nathan knew he was angry, but would wait to unleash the wrath until they were out of the police station.

"I'm fine mom, can you just take me home?" Nathan asked, backing away when Deb tried to touch his face. She nodded her head as they followed Dan out the doors.

Once outside Dan turned to his youngest son. "What the hell were you thinking Nathan?! This is it for basketball. You will surely get kicked off the team..."

"Dan, this is serious! Who cares about basketball right now? He's going to be tried for murder." Deb threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"So, I'll get the best lawyer in North Carolina, that will be fine. But he won't to get to play in the tournaments for all the college scouts to see..."

"Both of you stop! This is why I moved out. So please just take me to my apartment now..." Nathan interjected, silencing his parents for the time being.

"That put you on strict house arrest until the trial begins, Nathan. You have to stay with us." Deb watched as her only son turned to start walking back into the police station.

"Where are you going son?" Dan asked dumbfounded.

Nathan turned around shaking his head. "I'd rather stay in jail, then go back home with you!"

Dan laughed then shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead, that one guy in there looked like he wanted to make you his bitch."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and reluctantly followed his parents to their car. He looked to Dan before climbing in. "Just so you know, he would have totally been my bitch."

--

Haley climbed out of the steaming hot shower stall, grabbing a towel to dry off. She had sent Lucas and Peyton home over an hour ago. They were reluctant to leave, but she convinced to go home for a few hours and then come back.

She was starting to make herself sick, with worrying over Nathan. If she could just talk to him, to find out if he was alright or not.

As if on cue, he cell began ringing. She hurriedly wrapped the towel around herself, and picked up her phone from her nightstand, looking at the caller id Nathan.

She nearly dropped her phone as she fumbled to get it open.

"Hello!?"

"Haley?" Nathan's voice came out fatigued on the other end.

"Nathan! Oh my god are you all right?" Haley let out a shaky breath.

"I'm fine. I'm at your door, will you let me in?"

Haley nearly tripped on her rug as she practically ran for the stairs. When she finally reached the door, she flung it open so fast it nearly knocked her backwards. It must have started pouring rain, while she was in the shower cause Nathan was standing before her soaking wet.

He never looked more vulnerable in his life, standing in the rain, looking completely helpless. Haley's heart broke for him right there on the spot. He was not a murderer.

She moved aside letting him, shutting and locking the door behind. He turned around to look at her, just realizing that all she adorned was a white towel wrapped tightly around her small frame. Her long locks were wet and slightly curled, hanging freely around her naked shoulders.

Before he had a chance to open his mouth, she flung her arms around his neck, bringing there bodies flush together. He reacted by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I was so worried about you..." Haley whispered into his chest, fighting back tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry Hales..." Nathan murmured pulling back to look into her eyes. "I shouldn't have gone back and I should've been there for you..."

Haley looked up at him astonished. Here he was blaming himself, when, if anyone should be guilty, it should be herself.

"I was so angry with myself, when I found you at the party..."

She could feel her heart swell with each one of his words. And she finally realized that he cared about her. _Really cared about her. _And that was the moment she finally realized that she had fallen for him.

"I'm sorry..." Haley put a finger up to his mouth to silence him. He looked down at her confused. He about to open his mouth to speak, when she grabbed him by the back of the neck, crashing his lips down on her own.

Nathan was caught off guard for a split second. The feel of her full soft lips against his, sent a surge of energy running through his veins. He responded by bringing her body closer, if it was possible, and deepening the kiss with his tongue.

Haley couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat at the feel of his enticing tongue, mingling with her own. She didn't know if it was the events that have occurred or the fact that she had recently discovered more than friendly feelings for him, but she couldn't get enough of him.

Her hands trailed down his chest to his wet polo shirt, feeling the solid muscles of his chest. They pulled away to catch there much needed breath, resting there foreheads against each other.

He started placing small sensual kisses down the side of her face, he stopped at the sensitive area just below her ear. Gently sucking on the skin there, eliciting another moan from her while she let her head fall back in ecstasy.

Haley grabbed the bottom of his polo and pulled it up and over his head in one quick motion. He crashed his lips back to hers as he, picked her up so she was straddling his waist, walking them to the table next to the door. He placed her on it still standing between her legs, he continued his assault on her mouth.

Her nails were scraping across his back as his mouth trailed back down to her neck, only this time passing the sensitive spot below her ear. He instead found the delicate area at the base of her neck just above her collarbone.

She unknowingly arched her back , and that's when she felt the very evident erection between her legs. It's also when she finally realized that all she had on was a small towel.

Nathan felt her stiffen slightly and looked up into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

The sound of his voice all husky and full of passion for her, almost made her fall over the edge alone. She was about to speak when she heard laughing outside the front door, and a key going into the lock.

Haley froze, while Nathan quickly backed away grabbing his shirt that had been tossed to the ground.

The door opened, and Lucas and Peyton stopped dead in their tracks.

Nathan was picking his shirt up off the floor, and Haley was sliding off the small decorative table to the left, although the table wasn't so decorative now. The nick-knacks were knocked over, one broken on the floor next to the table. Haley looked extremely flushed, and her hair was a mess.

Lucas looked a mixture of confusion and anger, while Peyton clearly looked amused.

"Umm, hey guys, I didn't think you would be back so soon." Haley tried to sound as normal as possible, but her voice cracked giving her away. She tried to look anywhere but at the other three people in the room.

"Yeah I can tell." Lucas stated, then turned to look at his half-brother. "When did you get out?"

Nathan had already slipped his shirt back over his head, and was running a hand through his untamed hair. "A few hours ago." He sneaked a peek at Haley who was avoiding his eyes like the plague. It hurt him, for her to act like he had cursed her. "I should probably get going. See ya Hales."

Haley finally looked up to lock eyes with him for a moment, giving him a simple nod of her head. Nathan walked past Lucas and out the door shutting it behind him.

Peyton noticed the awkward silence that filled the room after Nathan left. "I think I'm going to go fix us some sandwiches or something." She walked past them and disappeared around a corner.

Lucas let out a sigh before looking to Haley. "I'm gonna go help Peyton, you should go get dressed."

Haley nodded her head in agreement and she watched from the corner of her eye as her best friend disappeared around the same corner. She stood there for a moment letting her head fall back again, as a slow smile appeared on her lips.

--

That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
